


Share Each Other Like an Island

by mresundance



Series: Standalone Trans Fics [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, FTM, FTM Will, FTM Will Graham, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, POV Multiple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Transsexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/1375.html?thread=424287#cmt424287">this prompt</a> on the Hannibal Kinkmeme:</p><p>All I really want is for Will to be FTM (transsexual, female to male) and for there to be really hot PWP with either Alana and Will or Hannibal and Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share Each Other Like an Island

**Alana**

Alana rises, naked body reverberating with all of the pleasures she and Will had shared the night before. She opens the curtains and light fills Will's little bedroom, falls across his sleeping body. She lies back down next to him, stroking his hair, watching as his long, dark lashes flutter, as sleep slides from his features. 

He smiles at her. 

"Hello," he whispers. They snuggle close for a moment, breathing in the scent and warmth of each other. His beard scrapes her throat and jaw; she shivers. He cups her face in one hand to kiss her.

"Shouldn't we brush our teeth first?" she asks. "Morning breath --"

"It's fine," he says and kisses her. 

And it is. It's hot, and wet, and already she can feel wetness welling between her thighs. 

She pushes him onto his back and kisses down his chest, teasing the neat little scars, then his nipples. She'd been thrilled last night to learn that his nipples had maintained sensation after his chest surgery. Now he groans as she sucks one nipple and rolls the other between her thumb and forefinger. Beneath her, he is pliable, vulnerable.

"I want to go down on you," she says, kissing down his stomach. 

He reaches into the tangle of bed sheets, searching for the strap-on he had used last night.

She places her hand on his and straddles his hips.

"Not that cock," she says. "I mean _you_. If that's okay." She leans into him, letting her warm, wet cunt graze his stomach. 

He lets out a sigh -- the sound all lust -- and nods. "Yeah," he says, not looking at her. "But it's not like being with a girl --"

She gives him a look.

"Nothing about you is like being with a girl Will."

Alana kisses him, sucking his tongue, before dismounting. 

"Tell me what you like," she says, wetting her lips, looking at him, at his cock. 

"Suck on it. Like any cock, basically," he stammers. 

She bends down, overwhelmed as the hot musk of him washes over her. She draws him into her mouth. He too is wet. He is also hard, so hard. 

And he is small, smaller than most men. But his cock swells and thickens in her mouth as she sucks and swirls her tongue. He moans when she teases the blistering red tip. He arches, hands clenching the sheets, as she draws all of him into her mouth. 

She sits up, smiling, his taste thick on her lips and tongue. 

"Fuck me, Will," she says, looking him in the eyes. He doesn't look anywhere else, not this time. 

"I want you inside me," she says. 

And because they had already spoken the night before, of the fact they felt more comfortable being monogamous, and had both tested clean recently, she pulls him over her. She loves seeing his face change from bewildered to amused to fiercely aroused. 

She parts her legs and bends her knees, cradling him close.

"Fuck me," she says into his ear.

**Will**

He wants to tremble so hard from anxiety that his bones rattle. But Alana has him -- her legs against his ribs, her hands on his shoulders, her breasts against his chest -- and he's no room, physically, to tremble, no time to be anxious as he pushes into her. 

She is hot, and wet, and they both moan. As they do, her hips arc, and he slides out. 

"Sorry," he says and laughs. They both laugh. 

The sound of their laughter makes him feel better, more confident. None of his partners, male or female, has ever asked this of him before. And he realizes, with some black irony, that he feels like most men must feel at least once in their lives -- worried he is inadequate. He also realizes it might be good to stop and talk about this with Alana, but she runs her nails down his back, whispers that he should fill her with his cock, and he doesn't want to stop right now. 

He takes her thighs in his hands, positioning her, then sinks slowly back in. 

She smiles at him, sweat beading her upper lip. White skin flush, black hair matted and tangled, blue eyes half open. She is radiant.

"You like this?" he murmurs, thrusting gently. Not sure.

"Faster," she says. "Harder. I want to feel your dick deep in me."

The anxiety comes back and he pauses. 

"You won't. I mean, you can't, you know I'm not --"

"Will Graham please just fuck me." 

She grabs his ass and pulls him into her and he goes, he actually sinks deeper. They gasp. He moves his hips, thrusting hard, enjoying the loud, wet sound of them moving together. Of being inside her. 

It's a little too much all at once. 

"Fuck," he says, stiffening, coming far too quickly. He lies on top of her for a moment, gathering himself while she musses his hair. 

Rolling off, he kisses down her body, moving between her legs. She smiles languidly. 

First he licks her wet folds. With his tongue, he lathes figure eights across her clitoris, something she had liked last night. He sucks and teases until she writhes and pants. He slides two fingers into her, rubbing circles until her whole body shudders. 

As she comes, he feels a residual pulse in his limp dick. As if his dick, not his fingers, feels her body clenching around him. 

They only rise from the warm tangle of their bodies when Will's dogs begin to whine to be let out. 

"I could feel you, you know," she says before breakfast. She sits at his kitchen table, unwashed and wearing his bathrobe, her hair vaguely combed. 

"Feel me?" he asks, putting down a plate of eggs for her. 

"Your cock. Filling me up. It was amazing."

He looks at her. "You mean you pretended," he says. 

"Even if I did, it's the truth," she protests. "You know better than anyone else the power of the imagination, Will."

He keeps looking at her -- right at her -- because he is so surprised. Finally, he manages: "Good. I'm glad. I liked it too. A lot," he adds. "It felt good. Great."

And this is all he can say, for now. He moves very slowly as he pours the coffee, as if he can will the whole world, time and everything, to stop moving. 

He had not even known how much he had needed to hear those words, had yearned for something like them, all his life. 

He sits at his kitchen table and looks at Alana drinking her coffee, hears his dogs barking and playing outside, and smiles because he is glad, gladder than words could ever say. For Alana; for his life; for this one moment.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know details about Will's anatomy ("what surgeries has he had?"): the writing is in the fic, yo. Don't ask me questions here or anywhere because I won't answer. :D If you're that curious, hit up Google.
> 
> I don't really know how this version of Will and the events in this story link into the other stories in this series, beyond Will being FTM. I haven't sorted that out yet!


End file.
